return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Dr. Mario
Moveset Neutral B - Brightly Colored Pills Dr. Mario throws diffent colored megavitamins. This move draws similarities to the Melee version, but has some differences. Most notably is that it is the second move to use spam prevention. Dr. Mario starts out with 4 megavitamins, and he gains more over time. If B is held, he use the pills in a widespread barrage in front of him. He can hold up to ten. If he is holding 10 and holds B he throws a literal megavitamin, which is about the same size as him. It does 4 times the damage of a regular megavitamin. Also, Dr. Mario throws the megavitamins forward, as in Melee, he throws the megavitamins downward and it bounces. Side B - High Fives Dr. Mario gives a "high-five" by putting his hand in the direction of the control stick. This move is very similar to http://www.ssbwiki.com/Falcon_Punch. However it is faster and gives less damge. It can also reflect [ http://www.ssbwiki.com/Projectiles projectiles]. This move is actually powerfull enough to use as a smash attack due to it's high knockback. Up B - Stethoscope Dr. Mario uses his stethoscope in a move similar to Pikmin Chain. It can grab opponents or ledges. Press B once the stethoscope grabs somebody and Dr. Mario will listen to their heartbeat for half a second. If he says "Good!" your melee attacks will gain a temporary advantage. If he says "I'm wrong", he'll let the opponent go. Down B - Crabs Dr. Mario sends out a Sidestepper. Sidesteppers can fall off ledges, and turn around if it bumps into a wall. If a sidestepper gets close enough to an opponent, it will follow the opponent horizontally. If no opponent is near the sidestepper, it will keep walking until it falls off the stage. Final Smash - Diagnosis Dr. Mario puls out a magnifying glass and does a "diagnosis" on an opponent, chosen at random. Dr. Mario and the opponent do a line from the song (see below), and Dr. Mario diagnosis the opponent with Human papillomavirus (HPV), which drains the opponent's health constantly. The only "cure" is for the opponent to get KO'd or use his/her/its Final Smash. Food Items will still have the same effect, but will be useless because the damage will still be drained. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Good KO Sound #2: Fuck Star KO: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Screen KO: Guh! Taunts Up: Laughs Side: Sings "I'm the finest doc by far!" Down: Sings "I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives". Multiple 1-up Mushrooms appear on his back. Character Description Not much about this guy,He is very different from The Dr. Mario in Melee. His moveset comes from various lines from brentalfloss' video Dr. Mario WITH LYRICS. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec TBA Victory Poses Option 1: Fixes his tie, and holds up the box for the NES Dr. Mario game. Option 2: He is seen wearing an outfit similar to the one seen on the boxart for Super Mario All-stars. He then dances. Option 3: He does the dance from the end credits of the video Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Extra TBA Trivia *So far, he is only shown using his Final Smash on SpongeBob and Toon Mario. *YTPguy mentioned that he was going to use Toon Dr. Mario's final smash to every character. He may also use characters from other lawlers if they give him permission. Same could be said with Toon Mario's Neutral B. *Toon Dr. Mario's entire name appeared in Cd-i Link's moveset, before then his name was only Dr. Mario. He is one of the three characters to have their names changed, the other two being Orange as Annoying Orange and MJ as Michael Jackson in Bill Nye's moveset. *He is the youngest character in YTPguy's lawl because the video "Dr. Mario With Lyrics" was made in Nov 11, 2009. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Dr. Mario with Lyrics Category:Nintendo Category:Brentanfloss Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Doctor Category:Italian Category:Cartoon Category:Cults Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets